Solar cells are devices that convert the energy of light into electricity using the photovoltaic effect. Solar power is an attractive green energy source because it is sustainable and produces only non-polluting by-products. Accordingly, a great deal of research is currently being devoted to developing solar cells with enhanced efficiency while continuously lowering material and manufacturing costs. When light hits a solar cell, a fraction of the incident light is reflected by the surface and the remainder is transmitted into the solar cell. The photons of the transmitted light are absorbed by the solar cell, which is usually made of a semiconducting material such as silicon. The energy from the absorbed photons excites electrons of the semiconducting material from their atoms, generating electron-hole pairs. These electron-hole pairs are then separated by p-n junctions and collected by conductive electrodes which are applied on the solar cell surface.
The most common solar cells are those based on silicon, more particularly, a p-n junction made from silicon by applying an n-type diffusion layer onto a p-type silicon substrate, coupled with two electrical contact layers or electrodes. In a p-type semiconductor, dopant atoms are added to the semiconductor in order to increase the number of free charge carriers (positive holes). In the case of silicon, a trivalent atom is substituted into the crystal lattice. Essentially, the doping material takes away weakly bound outer electrons from the semiconductor atoms. One example of a p-type semiconductor is silicon with a boron or aluminum dopant. Solar cells can also be made from n-type semiconductors. In an n-type semiconductor, the dopant atoms provide extra electrons to the host substrate, creating an excess of negative electron charge carriers. Such doping atoms usually have one more valence electron than one type of the host atoms. The most common example is atomic substitution in group IV solids (silicon, germanium, tin), which contain four valence electrons, by group V elements (phosphorus, arsenic, antimony), which contain five loosely bound valence electrons. One example of an n-type semiconductor is silicon with a phosphorous dopant.
In order to minimize reflection of the sunlight by the solar cell, an antireflection coating (ARC), such as silicon nitride, silicon oxide, alumina oxide or titanium oxide, is applied to the n-type or p-type diffusion layer to increase the amount of light coupled into the solar cell. The ARC is typically non-conductive and may also passivate the surface of the silicon substrate.
Silicon solar cells typically have electroconductive pastes applied to both their front and back surfaces. As part of the metallization process, a rear contact is typically first applied to the silicon substrate, such as by screen printing a back side silver paste or silver/aluminum paste to form soldering pads. Next, an aluminum paste is applied to the entire back side of the substrate to form a back surface field (BSF), and the cell is then dried. Next, using a different type of electroconductive paste, a metal contact may be screen printed onto the front side antireflection layer to serve as a front electrode. This electrical contact layer on the face or front of the cell, where light enters, is typically present in a grid pattern made of “finger lines” and “bus bars,” rather than a complete layer, because the metal grid materials are typically not transparent to light. The silicon substrate with printed front side and back side paste is then fired at a temperature of approximately 700-975° C. After firing, the front side paste etches through the antireflection layer, forms electrical contact between the metal grid and the semiconductor, and converts the metal pastes to metal electrodes. On the back side, the aluminum diffuses into the silicon substrate, acting as a dopant which creates the BSF. The resulting metallic electrodes allow electricity to flow to and from solar cells connected in a solar panel.
A description of a typical solar cell and the fabrication method thereof may be found, for example, in European Patent Application Publication No. 1 713 093.
To assemble a panel, multiple solar cells are connected in series and/or in parallel and the ends of the electrodes of the first cell and the last cell are preferably connected to output wiring. The solar cells are typically encapsulated in a transparent thermal plastic resin, such as silicon rubber or ethylene vinyl acetate. A transparent sheet of glass is placed on the front surface of the encapsulating transparent thermal plastic resin. A back protecting material, for example, a sheet of polyethylene terephthalate coated with a film of polyvinyl fluoride having good mechanical properties and good weather resistance, is placed under the encapsulating thermal plastic resin. These layered materials may be heated in an appropriate vacuum furnace to remove air, and then integrated into one body by heating and pressing. Furthermore, since solar cells are typically left in the open air for a long time, it is desirable to cover the circumference of the solar cell with a frame material consisting of aluminum or the like.
A typical electroconductive paste contains metallic particles, glass frit (glass particles), and an organic vehicle. These components must be carefully selected to take full advantage of the potential of the resulting solar cell. For example, it is necessary to maximize the contact between the metallic paste and silicon surface, and the metallic particles themselves, so that the charge carriers can flow through the interface and finger lines to the bus bars. The glass particles in the composition etch through the antireflection coating layer, helping to build contacts between the metal and the n+ type Si. On the other hand, the glass must not be so aggressive that it shunts the p-n junction after firing. Thus, minimizing contact resistance is desired with the p-n junction kept intact so as to achieve improved efficiency. Known compositions have high contact resistance due to the insulating effect of the glass in the interface of the metallic layer and silicon wafer, as well as other disadvantages such as high recombination in the contact area. Further, the composition of the organic vehicle can affect the potential of the resulting solar cell as well. The organic vehicle can affect the viscosity of the electroconductive paste, thus affecting its printability. It can also affect the properties of the printed lines, thereby affecting the overall efficiency of the solar cells produced. Accordingly, there is a need for an organic vehicle composition that optimizes the viscosity of an electroconductive paste.